A night to remember
by SkullFaerie
Summary: Things don't go 'just as planned' for Sheryl.
1. Main plot

**Introduction:** This is a "continue the story game" fanfiction collaboratively. This differs from our usual round robin fanfictions because instead of just writing part-by-part, each author gives a different ending. Please enjoy!

**A night to remember**** - Main Plot  
Contributed by: crack/fluff-meister steshin**

When Alto entered his bedroom, he was startled.  
In fact, out of disbelief, he walked out of the bedroom, closed the door, counted to ten and then reopened the door, thinking it was just a silly trick in the eyes.

Nothing changed.

There was silk—lots of it—draped all over, shimmering in the poorly lit room. Rose petals covered the floor, ankle deep and in shades of red. Sultry music drifted inside the four-walled space, the lyrics of the song all about the beauty of lovemaking.  
The room was illuminated by candlelight. Scented candles…ocean breeze and vanilla.

Alto did not like the scent—so much, that he grimaced.  
Although the room was dim, Alto's expression was plain as day. So was Sheryl's expression…

"Oh, so you don't like it, huh?"

Lividly, Sheryl relieved herself of her temptress position on the bed and stood up. With a clap of her hands, the lights switched on. The artificial lights hummed softly, rendering the candles useless. It also made Alto see something the candles failed to make him see earlier.

Sheryl was standing before him, hands on hips, wearing nothing but a flimsy semi-transparent nightgown. It was lacy, racy and black. It hugged her body perfectly and it stretched _very well_ on the right places.

"What's with your stupid expression?" Sheryl's voice interrupted his admiring.

Before Alto could utter something intelligible, Sheryl began raging with female indignity. "Damn you, Saotome Alto! I had everything so prepared for our six-month anniversary!"

"Wh-wha"—

"Oh! Don't tell me you didn't know! Today marks our six months of being together!"

Alto took a deep breath before engaging in battle.

"Sheryl, I"—

His words were left unfinished when Sheryl hit him square in the face with a box of—he gawked— strawberry-flavored condoms?!

"That," Sheryl seethed "is my gift to you—although you sure as hell won't use any of it tonight."


	2. 1st ending

**Contributed by: emo-meister emochinchilla. 8D**

"S-Sheryl" Alto tried to stammer out before he was rudely cut off by the wrath of a woman scorned.

"Dammit, SAO**TEME** ALTO! I went out of my way to prepare for this night! I went out and bought the flowers, spent lots of time taking off the petals! Then I bought those scented candles, spent lots of time listening to CDs in the store before I picked the one I liked most, and nearly slapped the cashier when he gawked at me for buying FLAVORED CONDOMS! I spent a lot of money, wasted a lot of my time, and underwent humiliation in a crowded drugstore for this night, and now you go and decide you're not in the mood!" Sheryl was completely red, taking a few deep breaths before continuing, absolutely livid with her boyfriend.

"Explain yourself to me! If I don't like your excuse, I will REALLY make you a Hime!" She screamed at him, with a VERY dangerous glint in her eye.

Alto just walked over to the window without looking at Sheryl. That just made her angrier.

"Alto! Don't ignore me; you ball-less son of a bitch!" She yelled, grabbing him by the shoulder, before slapping him in the face. Ignoring her some more, Alto just walked over to the bed and sat down on it with a sigh, the bed creaking from the impact.

She stormed over in front of him, face red with rage once again, as she stood before him, hands placed on her hips, staring down at the blue-haired head of her not-so-favored-anymore Hime.

"Ocean breeze and vanilla...That was my mother's favorite scent." Were the words that came out of Alto's mouth barely a whisper. Sheryl's eyes widened visibly, as her rage dissipated instantly, replaced with concern for her boyfriend, and shame at herself for verbally castrating him.

"...Oh, Alto...I'm sorry..." She said, as she sat down sideways in his lap, wrapping her arms around him as she leaned in and looked at his downcast expression before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

She pulled away and looked around, turning and moving in Alto's lap repeatedly, before locating the offending candle that ruined the night of hormonal lovemaking they were supposed to have. With a scowl, she grabbed it, blew it out with a huff, and tossed it out the open window.

After that last bit of excitement in the now candle-less room, she now noticed something pressing against her bottom. She looked down at Alto and smirked. "You bad boy, can't a girl look for something from her boyfriend's lap without getting poked in the ass?" She teased, pushing him down onto the bed by his shoulders, before clapping her hands once again, turning off the lights for the second time.

She then leaned down and threw the covers over both of their bodies, and their moans and giggles continued throughout the night.

Needless to say, Sheryl was not amused the morning after, when she realized she forgot to close the window.

To make matters worse, the candle she threw broke the window of her car.

Needless to say, that was the last time Sheryl Nome would ever buy scented candles.


	3. 2nd ending

**Contributed by: demonic-meister arcangelus**

Getting more and more heated (for all the wrong reasons) she got up, blew out the candles, turned off the speakers, and fumed into the bathroom connected to their room.  
Alto just stood there, dumbfounded. He didn't even get a chance to take out his weapon. He sat down exasperatedly onto the silky bed.  
Guilty, yet indignant at the same time, he thought of what he could do.  
As the steady drone of the showers turned on, he started to kick off his shoes and undo his tie.

-

Sheryl turned the shower up to maximum heat and power.  
"Stupid, stupid, Alto," she repeated again and again. She had her hopes up too much, her fantasies took the better of her; all this she knew, but failed to admit.  
The lashes of the water provided good subconscious punishment.  
The fairy moped and moped, thinking of how to punish Alto later. She couldn't deny him food, that guy can cook. She couldn't deny his sex, she wanted it too. She couldn't deny him clothing, that guy never changes out of his uniform anyways.  
She squirmed in frustration and began stomping her feet at the water droplets….until two strong arms came from behind and held her.

"AAAAAAH!"

"Alto! What the hell?!" she tried to wriggle her way out of his slick grasp.  
"Stop moving!" he insisted, grabbing her closer to him.  
She stilled and leaned her back against his chest, "We've been together six months, you know.....I loved every second of it." She looked up to his eyes, his chin rested on her forehead. "Most celebrities don't last even six weeks."

Alto turned the water down a bit, "but you're not like most celebrities....and I actually love you."  
He rarely says "I love you." (out loud anyways)

They stood there like this for almost eternity, bathing in each other's presence. Slowly, he placed his hand on her breasts, his thumb and forefinger playing with her hard nipple.  
Sheryl gave out a low moan.  
Alto can be the more seductive one when he tried.  
He smiled in amusement and buried his head between her shoulder and neck, continuing his teasing. Ever so slowly, he moved his other hand down. Pleased to find her clitoris sticking out, he stroked it with some pressure.

"_Aah..ahhh_" Sheryl found her legs growing weaker and weaker.

"God, you're wetter than the water."

He leaned her against one of the walls, and faced himself to her.

The cold tiles supporting Sheryl's body did nothing to cool her down.  
Ignoring his own painful hardness, he slid down the length of her body, kneeling down to lick her core.  
He drank down the water and her slickness. Sheryl's legs finally gave way, and she slid down to join him.

Her heart nearly broke when she saw the longing in his eyes. Gently reaching back, she untied his hair and ran her fingers through the drenched, blue mane.

He sat down on the floor; she straddled him.  
Alto gazed in awe at the pale, wet goddess in front of him, lips swollen, droplets dripping of the tips of her breasts…

She closed the distance between them; they dove into a passionate kiss. His hand wandered everywhere. In a sudden move of urgency, he dipped his hardness into her.  
They rocked back and forth, faster and faster. Upon each thrust, they were taken to greater heights.  
Each time they made love, alto was still amazed that such pleasure existed. Unable to hold it any longer, his orgasm came in a crash. Sheryl followed, collapsing on top of him, trying to catch her breath. She shivered as his seed spilled into her....

-

-

With an exhausted arm, Alto turned off the showers.

-

-

"....why strawberry?" he broke the long silence. They've been in this position for quite some time.

"You liked strawberry ice-cream" she mumbled lazily into his neck.

"It doesn't match with ocean breeze and vanilla" he commented again, "smells like crap with all those smells mixed together."

"Why don't you be the one to treat me to good sex next time, expert perfumer."

"Didn't I just?" he said indignantly, too tired to shout like he would have done.

Sheryl didn't say anything.

"I heard that there are Pocky flavored condoms." he tried again.

"Gee thanks, Alto, I'd never be able to look at a Pocky stick the same way again."

"Thanks to you, I'd never be able to look at crap the same way again." he rebutted.

"Shut up."

He kissed her eyelids. "Don't be so mean, I'm just playing."

"Hey, let's go back to bed, I'm getting cold."


	4. 3rd ending

**Contributed by: million-dollar-meister nickelwit**

The door slammed shut before Alto could even attempt to get another word out. Defeated, he slumped onto the living room couch and prepared to spend a night alone. He could hear cursing and objects being thrown in the bedroom; he knew better than to attempt to patch things up so soon. A tired sigh escaped his lips. He was not looking forward to his day off tomorrow...

Alto stirred as Sheryl shook him awake. The soft glow of the city's lights gave the apartment the barest of illumination. She had been crying. Eyes red and puffy from tears.

"Why won't you make love to me?" She asked. Naked desperation in her voice. "Six month's Alto, and you've barely touched me." Her arms crossed almost-ashamedly across her chest. "You hold me in your arms in bed. We kiss. But you've never...am I that ugly to you?" She tensed as his expression fell and eyes looked away from her.

"No," Alto replied sitting up rapidly. He took his hands into hers. "You're the most beautiful women in the universe." There was solemnness in his voice that spoke from the heart.

"Then why?" She begged.

He seemed to wilt before her, "I don't want to loose you." Sheryl took a breath and wrestled down the urge to smack him for such a stupid idea. "I'm a virgin," he admitted unable to meet her gaze. "I've never even fooled around with a girl."

"Look at me," she demanded. "I know. I'd be an idiot not to know, but it doesn't matter." She stroked his cheek and placed two fingers on his mouth to silence him. Yes, I've had sex. But I've never made love, Alto. I want to share that with you."

They sat in silence for several long minutes. "I want to make us work," Alto replied. "I just...you come on so strong sometimes."

"And you don't tell me a damn thing sometimes," Sheryl huffed. They both sighed in unison.

"Promise to communicate more," the songstress whispered softly as she placed his hand upon her chest, "And we'll take it slower. "Think you can handle this?"

Alto could only nod.


	5. Original ending

**Contributed by: crack/fluff-meister steshin**

After that last remark, Sheryl Nome stomped past a dumbfounded Alto and slammed the door so hard that the ornaments on the wall trembled.

Alone in the rosy, silky, and nauseating Ocean breeze and Vanilla scented room; Alto sighed. He sat down on the foot of the bed and started to open the box of condoms.

"Nice going, hime," Alto muttered, "now she's gonna take out the dominatrix leather."

He heard the crack of a whip.

...

...

...

A smirk.

"_Kinky..._"


End file.
